Fires of Rage
by Ikarai
Summary: Karvar is a young kid, raised by his brother, Tepirr Xelson, and barley ten years old. So young and filled to the brim with anger, anger at anything and everything, angry at the whole world. It's no surprise when people think he'll snap one day and go try to go on a murder spree. But a chance meeting with a Pokémon might be what's needed to help him let go of his rage.
1. Chapter 1

**What am I doing? Writing a Pokémon Story instead of moving my ass and finishing up my Fullmetal Alchemist Stories? Yes, yes I am. Don't worry I'm working on the FMA one's too. **

**This is pretty much a little bit of blatant advertisement for a Pokémon RP site that's being made using the only characters on the site so far. Oh well, it's fun to write the story too.**

**I do not own Pokémon, I do own Karvar, Tepirr, the region.**

**This is more of a prologue than the actual story.**

* * *

Most people can say that they remember their parents, that they remember what they looked like or did. I can't remember any of that. Well, that's a lie, I can remember one thing my dad did but it's not something good.

My mom, well, she was sick when pregnant with me, or that's what I've been told all my life, she was really sick, and the birth was too much for her. I was born pretty sick too, almost didn't make it either, but I got better, eventually.

My dad blamed me for my mom's death, saying that if I hadn't been born that she would have survived, blah, blah, you know all that stuff. I didn't care, his words meant nothing to me, why should the words of a man who you hardly ever see matter to you?

He left for good when I was three years old, and I didn't care at all. I wasn't sad about it, but I wasn't happy.

I was raised by my older brother, seven years older than me. He did his best to raise me, using what money our dad brought back before he left, but when he left he cut us off completely, that was why I wasn't happy about it, and my brother was losing his childhood to work so that I could have one.

I felt like shit because of it.

Our neighbors were kind though, they would often invite us over to eat, hire my brother and I for simple work with very generous pay. Everyone in our small was actually kind to us.

The Market would give us a little discount, the man working there would often sneak me candy.

We were close, my brother and I, growing up relying on each other did that. Despite being complete opposites- he was outgoing, cheerful, and a very likable person, I was angry, bitter and it took people time to warm up to me and vice versa- we complimented each other perfectly.

When the other kids made fun of me for being so small, the runt of the family they would say, and he would come home to find me angry and crying, I would be brought up to his room. He would bring me onto his lap and hold me, telling me that he had been tiny when he was my age, and that it took a year after puberty started before he got tall.

It gave me a little of that childish hope, that innocent desire to be tall and not so damn short.

My brother was working with whatever he could to make a living, but he never forgot his dream. Tepirr wanted to be a Pokemon professor, and when his friends left to become trainers and sent Pokemon back home, he would take care of them and watch over them.

I would help him take care of the Pokemon, I really did love being with them.

I was six when our Pokemon Professor, Professor Donald took him under his wing.

Though we hardly saw each other now, Tepirr had to work long hours, when I did see him I could see he was just so much more alive. That was enough for me not to complain or get angry about feeling abandoned while he followed his dream.

Occasionally he would bring girls or boys over, sending me out to play with the Pokemon or do something out of the house. I was eight years old when I finally understood what sexuality was, understanding that Tepirr didn't give a shit about that. It took a little longer to figure out what everyone meant when they called my brother a major Flirt and Lovable Playboy. No one hated him when he played his little heart games, because he never meant any harm and he did care for everyone.

It would be easier to explain this by just saying that Tepirr loved everyone.

I was getting angrier as I grew up, Tepirr would joke and call me 'My little Primeape', as my temper was starting to resemble that of one. One of my classmates would always say out loud 'I wonder how so much rage can fit in such a tiny body' just to piss me off.

I usually got sent home early when he said that with a suspension note.

He usually got sent home early bruised and crying.

When I was ten years old, I was at my most volatile point, it didn't take much to set me off in a rant or a violent fit of punches and kicks, and I hated myself so much because I knew I was disappointing the only family I ever had.

I wanted to calm down, to lose my rage but I couldn't, it was a part of me and I didn't know how to lose it, and I was scared of asking for help in controlling it.

It was a Pokemon I found that helped me control my rage and calm down, it was my best friend who helped calm the monster forming inside of me. She helped start me down my future path.

* * *

**And there you have it, one short Opening. This is my first Pokémon story so I will ask for readers to help me out here, give me pointers if I screw something up or let me know if I screwed it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karvar is an angry kid, a very angry kid.**

**The Pokemon RP site that this story is for is done so I'll be able to focus more on writing**

* * *

The earsplitting sound of the alarm clock at 7 AM in the morning instantly dragged Karvar from his peaceful mood to an irritated mood when it woke him up. With a groan, the ten year old boy reached over to his bedside table to turn off the stupid clock.

Though after a few seconds of feeling around for it, his patience level, which had been a full bar after waking up, dropping drastically as the noise just wouldn't _shut up,_ he forced an eye to open to scan the area, looking for the dreadful and evil device.

Nope, the alarm clock wasn't on the table, where he _left it_ last night. That meant the Annoying Bastard, also known as his semi-permanent- or at least permanent until he was old enough to move out roommate- moved it when he was sleeping.

Scanning the area and sitting up, he spotted it on his dresser across the room by the window.

_Of course, he thought putting it there would make me get up to turn it off, and then I would have to get up. _Karvar thought as he glowered at the beeping object right in front of his window.

Scowling, Karvar leaned over his bed and picked up his shoe, shooting a murderous look at the clock, he threw his shoe with force and aim, and out they both went out the window.

He smirked as the Alarm Clock suffered it's just death and lied back down on his bed, intent on getting another few hours of sleep.

That attempt was proven futile as a minute later he heard the familiar thuds and clacks of even more familiar shoes heading up the stairs.

"Karvar!" Tepirr, the Permanent Roommate yelled from the stairs, "Why the heck is your alarm clock outside looking like a murder victim and your shoe being the prime suspect as the murder tool?"

Karvar ignored him by putting the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the annoying noise, this once again was proven futile.

The door opened and more footsteps stopping at the side of his bed.

"Karvar," The tone was a bit of a sing-song tone, gentle and playful, "If you don't get up, I'm feeding your underwear to Char," he warned.

Char was a Charizard that he took care of at the Pokemon Research Lab. He caught it about three years ago and has pretty much taught it to incinerate Karvars underwear. A thing that caused Karvar to spend way to much money on fire proof undies.

That threat was all it took for Karvar to bolt up, slam a pillow in his older brothers face, and get out of bed, already on the verge of an angry rant and or tackling something to the ground and hitting until his fists were bleeding.

Tepirr smiled, removing the pillow and running a hand through his hair to fix it, before pulling out a small stack of clothes.

"I bought you a new outfit, I thought you would like it," He offered holding out the clothes. They colors of the jacket on top were the three that he liked most, black, jade, and a little white.

Jade was the shared favorite color the two brothers had, one of the few things Karvar would admit to enjoying that Tepirr liked. Maybe it had to do with their eyes being a pure jade color as why they were drawn to it.

After shoving Tepirr out of the room and changing into the new clothes, he left his room to find his brother as usual was waiting by the stairs. The temptation to walk up and shove him down was strong.

"So, little brother, you ready for this beautiful day?" Tepirr asked as he headed down the steps.

"Go fuck yourself," Karvar grumbled following after.

Tepirr's laughter could be heard as he already was in the kitchen, "Not a bad idea, sweet bro," He teased.

The ten year old made a face of disgust before entering the dinning, Tepirr already placing a stack fresh pancakes onto the table and handing him a different plate.

"I want you to pick up the remains of your clock and give it a proper burial today, then you can go buy a new one," Tepirr told him as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Ignoring him, Karvar began to eat his food until his brother grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up at him.

"Karvar, its seven in the morning, try to be happy for five minutes, it won't kill you," he said.

"Tepirr, it's seven in the morning, it's impossible to be happy this early," Karvar retorted.

Tepirr let go, laughing as he ruffled Karvars hair and put on a white coat, "Well, I'm off, do as I said, I'll pick something up for dinner on my way home," he said as he left, the door thudding softly behind him.

The sound of his bike could be heard as he drove away from the house and Karvar continued to eat in silence. When he was done he went to wash his dishes instantly, but he knew as he entered the kitchen that he had a lot of work to do.

The kitchen was a disaster zone, batter all over the counter, floor and there was some uncooked pancakes stuck to the ceiling.

Karvar felt pure rage build up in side of him.

"TEPIRR!" He screamed though he knew that his brother was laughing himself to an early grave right now. Those who could hear him would shake their heads and mutter about Tepirr pissing Karvar off again.

Dumping the plates into the sink, he pulled out a sponge, disinfectant spray and more cleaning supplies.

He went about scrubbing the surfaces with warm soapy water, digging into the counters to peel away the drying batter, doing the same with the stove.

He had to, unfortunately, get a small ladder to reach the ceiling, and he carefully peeled the pancake off and washed it.

Two hours later the kitchen was spotless, counters polished, floors mopped, and dishes sparkling clean.

Another two hours later and the entire first floor; Kitchen, dining room, and living room were cleaner, and Karvar felt like he was covered in filth.

"Oh God," He said shuddering as he wiped some grease off of his cheek.

With no reluctance, he headed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

It was 12:30 when he finally left the house, the downstairs clean and he himself clean and dry.

Tepirr needed to be more careful about making messes and clean up after himself. The idiot knew full well the extent of Karvar's OCD, sometimes the younger Xelson felt like his brother was doing it on purpose just to get a rise out of him.

With a sigh, Karvar walked to the shed, pulling out a bag and cleaning up the remains of his dead Alarm Clock and putting his shoe back on. He threw the bag in the trash by the curb before he began walking down the beaten path.

He had two choices right now, walk to the middle of the town and do as Tepirr said, or just take a walk through the forest surrounding their town.

On one hand, if he went to the market, he would be able to get everything done.

On the other, he could be alone in the forest with just his own thoughts.

_Weigh the pro's and cons, Karvar,_ he thought. Pros for the Market, Tepirr won't get mad, he might find something interesting. Pros for the forest were, he would be able to be alone in the quite without anyone to bother him.

Cons for the Market were that he'd have to deal with _people. _Cons for the Forest were that Tepirr was going to be _pissed_ if Karvar didn't do one thing he asked.

With a reluctant surrender, Karvar made his way to the market. He would have to deal with the people there. God he hated people. But Tepirr was scary when pissed and Karvar had been pushing the envelope a lot lately.

Karvar wasn't in the market for ten minutes before the comments started.

"Hey, little boy, where's your brother?" a kid from Karvars class jeered, "Aren't you too young to be walking around town on your own?"

Karvar rolled his eyes, "I'm the same fucking age as you, asshole," He responded.

The kid laughed, "What? Sorry but I'm ten, not five," He teased.

"Really? I thought you were eighty!" Karvars sarcastic response came, "I'm ten too, Jared."

There was laughter as his friend circled them, "Really? You're too small to be ten!"

Karvar ground his teeth, "And you're too much of a fucking moron to be human!" He snarled back.

One more comment about his height and he was going to snap.

"Oh, shorty has a mouth!" Jared laughed looking at his friends who were suddenly backing away, "What's your probl-AH!"

* * *

**Like I said, Karvar is an angry kid, enough said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up. Hope you enjoy. Remember to leave a comment on if you like it or hate it. Any review is appreciated as long as it isn't pointless flames just for the sake of flaming.**

When Karvar returned later that day, escorted by Officer Jenny, Tepirr was already home, and the expression on his face let him know that he was in trouble, well more trouble since he had to have a police escort home. She probably called him when they brought him into the station after the police broke up his fight with Jared and his group.

How did that fight go, you are probably wondering. Well, Karvar is very fast, very fast for his age and size, and that proved lethal in that fight. He won, only had a few bruises compared to the bruises the others got.

Tepirr took Karvar and threw him over his shoulder as though Karvar was nothing more then a sack of flour, and gave a charming smile to Jenny, "Thank you, officer, for returning to me my angry cat," He said as though she wasn't really brining in his little brother after breaking up a violent fight...

Jenny smiled and laughed, "It wasn't a problem Tepirr, just try and get Karvar to control his violent behavior, this is getting out of control and I don't want to have to have him arrested and charged with assault, or worse, murder," her expression wasn't amused but solemn now.

When she left, Tepirr closed the door and walked to the living room, throwing a struggling Karvar onto the couch.

"Mind explaining to me why Mrs. Daphne called me saying that you beat her son up, and the why Mr. Turner, Ms. Jones, and a whole bunch of other angry parents called saying the same thing?" He asked, "And why Officer Jenny had to bring you home?"

Karvar scowled looking away.

"Karvar," Tepirr ordered his tone low as he knelt down and grasped his brother's chin forcing him to look at him. "Answer me."

Karvar glowered, "Jared and his friends wouldn't leave me alone!" He snapped.

The older Xelson sighed, "Of course, and you retaliated to their words with your fists," He muttered.

"They had it coming to them!" Karvar defended himself.

Tepirr stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at Karvar, causing the smaller boy to shrink back. Tepirr rarely got mad, or showed that he was mad. He was far too easy going and carefree. But when he got mad, well, he w_as_ Karvars brother. They shared some mental traits along with physical traits.

He began to pace, his mouth curved into a firm frown and his brows pinched together in annoyance as he contemplated what to say. Finally he stopped and stood in front of Karvar again.

"You broke Jareds nose, Karvar," He said.

Karvar just scowled again and looked away, once again saying that Jared deserved it.

With a groan, Tepirr sat down on the recliner, "What am I going to do with you, Karvar? You get in fights over the smallest thing, and you just blow up over anything!"

The boy glared back up at the taller figure and scowled, "Like you didn't?! I'm only behaving like you did!" was his remark.

Before Tepirr could say anything else, Karvar turned around and headed up the stairs in long brisk strides, his feet stomping onto the ground with every step.

He made his way to his room, making sure to slam the door shut. Looking around, he threw the nearest object at the wall, a slipper. He then proceeded to throw more objects at the wall, he was going to have an attack later and freak over the mess he was making, but he was too give two shits about it, much less a single shit about it.

The next object he threw was a picture frame he had on his dresser, followed by some sketchbooks and other random objects.

When his arm was sore from the activity, but his mind still filled with rage, he let out a scream and tackled his bed, gripping his pillow almost as if he was trying to strangle it, his body clung to the pillow like a koala bear, gripping it like an iron trap and his rage started to simmer down. He was far from no longer being upset over it, he was still angry, but he was no longer 'throw several heavy objects at people' angry anymore.

He took slow, deep breaths as he clung to his pillow, face buried into the fabric. His anger started to fade some more as he did so.

After what might have been an hour, or maybe just ten minutes, a soft knock hit his door and he glared at it.

"Go away," Karvar snapped.

"Karvar, let me in, please?" Tepirr asked from behind the door.

He might have contemplated letting his brother in, but it must have only been a nanosecond as he was quick to tell Tepirr 'no' and 'fuck off'.

"I'm coming in anyways, Kar," Tepirr said and slowly opened the door, if he wasn't so angry Karvar might have laughed at how Tepirr looked. He had his motorcycle helmet on, followed by a makeshift of light metal objects to protect his chest and groin. He also had knee and elbow pads on as well. All in all, Tepirr looked completely ready to face off whatever Karvar might throw at him, something that is only learned from experience of having chairs and books thrown at him by an angry little brother.

When he was certain that Karvar wasn't going to throw any heavy objects at him, Tepirr walked slowly and cautiously to the bed as Karvar watched almost like a cat, analyzing whatever movement Tepirr made, muscles tense and ready to act if Tepirr did something he didn't like.

Tepirr sat down on the bed next to Karvar, the pans banging against each other in the process. He reached over and gently touched Karvars shoulder, the boy flinched and leaned away from the touch but Tepirr just kept his hand on his shoulder. With his other hand, he removed his helmet and rested it on the bed on his other side.

"Look, Kar…I'm sorry," Tepirr admitted, "I know you have a temper and while I'm not saying its right what you did, I shouldn't have made the situation worse by letting my own temper take reign," he admitted.

Karvar glared at him, keeping the pillow close to his body, "What? Is this some kind of apology? You're crawling to me asking for my forgiveness?" He sneered.

Tepirr grinned as a response, "Maybe," He offered.

As usual, Karvar just went silent, he didn't want to say anything that would make Tepirr think he won this small battle but he didn't want to fuck it up worse by letting his immature behavior and anger take lead.

And again as usual when they got into fights, Tepirr pulled Karvar into a hug, and Karvar didn't complain about the metal poking into him.

"Truce?" Tepirr asked.

"….Truce," Karvar sighed letting his brother hug him.

After a few moments, Tepirr pulls away and pulls the makeshift armor chest peice off and resumes to hug Karvar.

"You know, your old enough to probably start your own Pokémon journey," Tepirr said as he ran his hand through Karvars hair, "I could always help you pick your starting Pokémon," He added.

Karvar just scowled, "That's implying that I want to go on one of those stupid journeys," He said.

"Come on Karvar, it'll be fun," Tepirr grinned pulling away only to receive the pillow Karvar had been previously clinging to shoved into his face, Tepirr being a dramatic fool that he was, made sure to let go of Karvar and throw himself off the bed as though he had been shot.

To check if he really was dead or not, Karvar kicked Tepirr in the ribs, which caused the older Xelson to let out a yelp of pain before scrambling back up, probably regretting removing his makeshift armor.

"Okay, okay," he said giving up, "No Pokemon adventure for you," Tepirr decided, "I might ask you again at a different day though."

"Out!" Karvar ordered, having had enough of his brother for one night and he rolled his eyes as Tepirr walked out in long casual strides as though nothing had happened.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Once again, the RP site that this story takes place in (Location wise) Is complete and open to members if anyone is interested in starting their Pokémon journeys there.**


End file.
